


Soul Inside

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [27]
Category: Bones (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M, Slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack doesn't keep secrets anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal on March 27, 2011
> 
> [ Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 86.
> 
> Prompt from [](http://dairwendan.livejournal.com/profile)[**dairwendan**](http://dairwendan.livejournal.com/), who requested Zack/Ianto. 
> 
> Beta by [](http://ficbypen.livejournal.com/profile)[**ficbypen**](http://ficbypen.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome.

Zack felt bad that life institution didn’t provide much conversational fodder. After a run-down of the latest cases and personal gossip from the Jeffersonian, there was an uncomfortable lull in the conversation. He didn’t want Hodgins to leave yet.

“I got a visit from Torchwood,” he blurted.

“The super-secret alien-fighting organization founded by Queen Victoria? They came to see you? Here?”

He definitely had Hodgin’s attention now.

“Yes. They asked for my input on some alien mathematical symbols. The man who came was very attractive.”

“You’ve actually met _the_ Captain Jack Harkness?”

“No. He said his name was Ianto Jones.”


End file.
